


FWB (Friends With Bookhives)

by aroberuka



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, written before vol 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Daraya does introduce Tyzias to the jades’ bookhive, eventually.





	FWB (Friends With Bookhives)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple weeks ago for a 3-sentence ficathon on dreamwidth, & I loved it so much I had to polish it. Enjoy!

Daraya does introduce Tyzias to the jades’ bookhive eventually, trying very hard to look nonchalant about it but looking mostly nervous instead.

“▲It’s not much▼,” she warns, and it certainly doesn’t _look_ like much—a few bookshelves, rows of meticulously stacked files, and, front and center, a large pile of books that seems to be at least 50% _Soldier Purrbeasts_ —but that’s the thing Daraya doesn’t understand yet: it doesn’t need to be much, it just needs to be the right person in the right place, doing the right thing.

“its _enough_ ,” Tyzias decides, because it will have to be.


End file.
